


Kiss It Better?

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, reader is johns daughter, reader is still a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You always so excited to visit your uncle Sherlock!





	Kiss It Better?

You ran in front of your dad, laughing. You turned to him, waiting for him to catch up. "Daddy, why are you so slow?" You pouted a bit, playing with the hem of your shirt whilst waiting. He laughed a bit, shaking his head. "Why are you so eager to see Sherlock?" He picked you up, throwing you playfully over his shoulder. You squealed and laughed, clutching onto him. "I like uncle Sherlock! He's so smart!" - "Hey, I'm smart too!" You laughed, kissing his cheek as an apology. "You are, daddy! Sherlock is just a different kind of smart! I like different!", you chirped happily, even more excited to se Sherlock now than before. "I know you do." He kissed your head, setting you down carefully. You resumed skipping over the side walk, careful to stay in your fathers view. He always told you it was dangerous to run off. You squealed when the familiar door caught your eye. You waited impatiently for your father, since you were too small to open the door yourself. As soon as the door was open wide enough for you to slip in, you did. Bolting up the stairs and giggling, excited to see Sherlock. Your father followed you closely, not wanting you to hurt yourself. Sherlock was sitting on the couch, in his usual thinking position. You knew better than to disturb him, so you quietly sat down beside him. 

Suddenly Sherlocks eyes were on you. He smiled slightly, which you took as an invitation to jump on him. Happily you pressed your face into him after pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Well, hello to you too, (YN)" You squealed and giggled, not wanting to let go of him. "And hello John." You could hear your fathers chuckle. "Don't suffocate him, (YN)" You gasped, nuzzling your head further into Sherlocks shoulder. "I would never!" Sherlock was quiet for a second. "Hey, (YN)? Would you promise me something?" You nodded, not wanting your father t hear the exchange. "Do you promise me to never hurt somebody except it's for your own safety?" You wanted to question, but you knew you would only get even more confused. "I promise." You could feel the smile that spread on his face. 

"Goodbye!", you said a little sad as you went for the front door. Your father closed to the door behind the two of you. "Let's get home", he smiled, taking your small hand in his big hand. Soon you began skipping ahead again, dodging the other people. Suddenly you fell, falling to the hard concrete. Pain erupted from both your knees, and you felt big tears start rolling down your face. You whimpered a bit, moving so you were sitting on the side walk and inspected your wound. They stung badly. "(YN), hey Sweety are you alright?" You turned your head to your father. "Daddy!", you cried, salty tears still covering your face. He saw your knees and dropped to his own. He pulled out a tissue and began dabbing away the blood, causing you to flinch. "I know Sweety, it hurts. It'll be okay in a second." Then he took out two plasters and covered your knees with them. "There. All better!" You still pouted and whimpered, though the tears were gone now. "Kiss it better?", you asked. He smiled, leaning down to press a sot kiss on first your left, and then your right knee. You smiled at him, throwing your tiny arms around his neck. "Thank you!" He gently kissed your forehead. "Of course, Sweety."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
